


Becoming Human

by FallingTearsofJoy



Series: Mages with Hats [1]
Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grinding, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 19:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14921807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingTearsofJoy/pseuds/FallingTearsofJoy
Summary: Cyclops drank a human potion. What could possibly go wrong?





	Becoming Human

I hate this form.

Diggy, Nana, and I decided to form a “nerd-group”. Nana calling herself a “biologist” even if all she does is examine mushrooms. Diggy being the horologist, and me as an astrologist.

I shouldn’t have told Nana to do something else other than experimenting with mushrooms. Turns out that she made a formula with some “magic mushrooms” and she needed a test subject, to which Diggy was absolutely frightened of and decided to fly away.

Being one of her most trusted friends, I reluctantly agreed.

I know I should’ve let someone else take the damn potion, but what the hell, I’m a curious scientist too.

They say curiosity kills you, but in my case, it’s slowly killing me mentally.

“What do you _mean_ you don’t have a reverse potion for this?!” I exclaimed, horrified of my new _human_ form.

“Sorry,” She nervously smiled, “I _kind_ of run outta mushrooms...But hey! At least I know the potion works!” She grinned, “And you look great as a human!”

“Thanks I guess...” I mumbled as I checked myself in the mirror. Cyclops or not, I still look handsome.

 

First observation of this new body, it’s really freaking weak.

You feel a lot of pain if you stub your toe, sit in a specific posture for too long, run a few meters, and worse, get your skin cut because of _paper._  

Second, cravings.

Before, I didn’t care much about eating. Now, I can finish a whole pizza box, my entire stash of stardust, and the list goes _on._

Third, a plethora of emotions. I don’t really get nervous or agitated in my old form. And now every time I get summoned in the battlefield, my heart won’t stop accelerating and I could feel everyone’s eyes on me, counting on me.

 _“Just a few more days,”_ I whispered to myself.

 

A lot of people were surprised when I first showed-off this new form of mine. Some liked it, some ignored it, and some pretended it didn’t even exist.

And one of them was my so-called “rival”.

Rivalries usually start with envy, miscommunication, annoyance, or put it simply, you just really hate the person. And sometimes, for no apparent reason at all.

But in my case, I really don’t understand why he hates me. But boy do I know the reason why I hate him.

He wants all the attention to himself.

“Ladies and gentlemen!” Harley, also known as the guy that hates me, announced shamelessly in the guild’s cafeteria, “I’ll have you know that even if you try your best to succeed in defeating me,” He continued with overdramatic poses, “I will not hesitate to gladly serve your heads in a platter!” He laughed ‘intimidatingly’.

As usual, everyone decides to shrug him off since he does this occasionally and extravagantly _especially_ if he gets a Pentakill.

But does he realize he’s not the only one who can do that? He doesn’t need to do such a stupid thing.

Sooner or later, it’s going to be his downfall.

And with everyone focusing on something else other than himself, his cheeks reddened and he began stomping on the metal table.

“Why are you ignoring me?!” He screamed. He took a deep breath after realizing his childish demeanor.

“Soon,” He continued, “You will praise me for being the most powerful mage in this game!” After that, he shouted absurd selfish questions at his sister who just kept smiling despite his arrogance.

“Jeez, how does Lesley put up with that guy?” I huffed, unable to retain my annoyance as I pressed my cheek further on my fist. “I’d rather die than babysit someone as prissy as he is.”

“Are you afraid of him?” Diggy asked as Nana’s ears perked up, also eager to know my answer.

“Hmph, not in the slightest,” I grinned as I leaned back, putting both my hands at the back of my head, “I could defeat him anytime, not even his petty hat trick could do anything about it.”

“So you’re saying you could annihilate me in a single snap of a finger?” An (annoying) English accent rang from behind me.

“Yeah,” I countered, uncrossing my legs as I looked up at him, “As I have. _Countless_ of times before.” I smirked.

Harley flushed and glared. Clearing his throat before getting his huge ego on.

“And so you have,” He admitted, which took me back for a second, “But I’m always the one being used in the higher ranks,” I felt my chair move as he leaned closer to whisper in my ear.

“ _Everyone_ forgot about you~” 

I gave him a deadpan look before Nana slammed her hands on the table.

“Hey! You leave Cyclops alone!”

“Yeah!” Diggy followed, “Even if the players forgot about him, we’re still his friends!”

I felt a fluffy warm feeling near my stomach as I heard those unnecessary but flattering comebacks from my best allies.

“How touching,” He scoffed as he walked away, “We’ll see in the battlefield.”

“Sure,” I turned to face his back. I grinned as I shouted a retort,

“And even if I’m smaller than you, my cock is bigger than yours!”

“Ngh!” He whirled around, “Why you little-“

Some strings of laughter and snickering filled the cafeteria. Maybe I got too far? Nah, he deserves it.

“Hmph,” He clicked his tongue as he left the venue.

I sighed as I leaned back on the chair; tired of all his bullshit.

This is going to be a long day.

Oh, and the dick size part? There was a fight between Bane and Franco and they accidentally broke all the water pipes in the guild’s dorm. All males had to go to a public shower-but that’s a story for another time.

 

After our break, our masters (a.k.a the players) called us out to have a ranked legend.

And because fate does whatever it wishes, Harley was on the opponent’s team.

He probably has the intention to mess with me since he appeared from the jungle from the first few minutes.

“We’ll settle this once and for all!” He said as he threw all his cards at me.

“So you wanna get beaten by me again, huh?” I grinned as I dodged his skill using my haste ability, “Fine by me!”

Our battle didn’t continue since there was too many people on my lane so he had to go Bot. When we encountered again, it wasn’t really _our_ battle since it was a team fight.

I was aiming from the end of the crowd with him being aggressive by charging on front, which was a very, _very_ stupid mistake since he would obviously die because of that.

Heh. And here I thought I was the idiot.

Alas, I died in the process after Harley’s death because of Eudora’s stun. But I didn’t die the way I was supposed to.

Normally I would return back to my timepiece, but since I’m a human now, I landed on top of Harley.

It wasn’t really that awkward at first, but he _made_ it awkward by looking at me with that blushy face of his. And I certainly didn’t notice how his emerald eyes shone as he looked up at me.

I started to feel my cheeks warm up as well. Usually I don’t have these kinds of feelings when I’m a Cyclops. All I feel is my enthusiasm when studying stars. Sure, I feel happy when I’m with my friends, but the rest is just…Empty.

I also didn’t notice that I was staring for a decent amount of time before he pushed me away, running towards the opposite direction.

Lesley came out of the bush to look at her brother, then to me with a nervous smile before going after him.

They were supposed to win until she and Harley AFKed. Crap, maybe I should apologize the next time I see them.

But all I need to focus now is the game, and how to stop my heart from beating like a racecar.

 

_Ding dong!_

I know Nana told me to dress up in formal attire since they serve the Queen which makes them sorta royal or whatever.

Instead, I decided to wear a v neck shirt with some long dark-grey sleeves underneath since I want to keep it classy (I was wearing pants and shoes too, you weirdos).

I sighed as Nana’s literally friendly reminder silently rang in my ears.  

 _“You should hang out with him while you’re at it!”_ She smiled, _“You’re not gonna waste one hundred diamonds using Zhask’s portals just to apologize, are you? You should stay in England for a week! I heard it’s a beautiful place!”_

I shook my head. One hundred diamonds isn’t easy to come by.

Argh-I know I could’ve waited ‘till the next battle but I just have this strange feeling like it’s going to be awkward again!

The squeak of the door interrupted my thoughts as I successfully willed myself not to flinch.

“Hello,” Lesley greeted. And to my surprise, she was wearing casual clothes, too.

“Uh, hi.” I replied. So much for not being nervous.

“What brings you here?” She asked softly. Thank gods she’s not the type to blow someone’s head apart if you mess with her brother. I’m thinking it’s vice versa for them.

“I c-came…” I cleared my throat, not looking her in the eyes. Give me a break guys, these new legit nerve-wrecking emotions are distracting. I never felt embarrassment up until now, ok?

“I came to apologize to your brother…” I declared.

“All the way from the Elf Kingdom?” She asked in disbelief.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Hmm…” She mused. She let out a soft laugh before opening the door wide. “Since you did come here all the way just to apologize then might as well make you our guest.”

“Thanks,” I smiled nervously as I entered the mansion.

It looked like a castle than your usual mansion. I mean, correct me if mansions do have two huge staircases and two elevators under it just for you to go upstairs. Ruby velvet curtains with a logo of a black spade spilled over the humungous windows matching the red carpet which had the same marking.

“Tea?” Lesley asked as she filled a silver cup with the said beverage.

“No thanks,” I smiled. “Where’s your brother’s room?”

“Upstairs to the left,” She said with a seemingly practiced wave of her arm.

So I’m guessing hers is to the right?

“Thanks,” I replied as I went upstairs. I could’ve took the elevator but the long stairs seemed way fancier.

I know I’ve been saying ‘thanks’ too much but it’s good to be polite especially if you’re welcomed in a mansion and you fought with the acquaintance’s sibling.

 

The walls were ebony pattered with golden spades. They sure love to show off their brand around.

As I went further to the left I saw a recent-looking family photo surrounded by a golden frame.

Harley’s face was as serious and royal (and boastful) as ever. I wonder what he’s like when he’s happy. Not that I care.

I knocked at the overwhelmingly huge door.

…No response.

I knocked again, just to be sure.

Still no response.

I sighed as I twisted the knob in impatience.

What I saw beyond the door was beyond questionable.

Harley, the boastful and narcissistic mage is wearing a short-sleeved white shirt and black short shorts.

He was combing his hair while looking at the body-sized mirror before I opened the door which made him jump.

I literally had to cover my mouth just to keep myself from laughing.

“What-What are you doing here?!” He screamed as I subconsciously locked the door.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear me knock.” I replied despite my busy eye.

“That doesn’t answer the damn question, Cyclops!”

Well, I was too busy checking him out to answer that question. How couldn’t I?! OK, before anyone starts asking weird questions, Cyclops normally age slower than humans. I’m around a thousand years old but it seems like I’m in adolescence. Around Harley’s age.

His casual form (and without the hat) makes him look so…Feminine. His calves all the way down are so well shaped and, thick. His blushing face does **not** help. At all.

I hate this burning feeling. This, _human,_ feeling. My kind never needed to reproduce because we’re born in space, out of space dust! Why the heck am I thinking about reproduction when I don’t have any experience in human romance at all?! In my defense, isn’t that the sole purpose of it?

I blinked as I focused my senses. Harley realized I was not giving him an answer so he sat on his bed, putting a pink pillow above his calves.

“Well?” He asked.

“Sorry,” I blinked. Well that’s what I’m here for. “I mean-uh-I’m really sorry for what I did, said, and done-“

He raised his an eyebrow.

“And now.” I continued, running my hand through my hair, “I just, don’t want you to lose yourself in focusing solely on-yourself! If you’re on high and someone beats you down you’ll just embarrass yourself!”

“Yes. I know.” He mumbled.

“What?”

“Apology accepted,” He sighed as he continued, looking away while he twiddled his fingers. “It’s one of the reasons why I don’t have amazing friends as yours.”

“Oh,” I said, “I mean-that’s good!”

He clenched his fingers together. “Admittedly I was jealous of your abilities. Growing up, I didn’t really have real friends to count on. And my sister was always out training. So when I see someone better than me, I try to put them down. Because I know if someone puts me down, I can’t go back up.”

He spoke softly. Like he was afraid like he was going to break.

I tried not to look at him. Is this new feeling guilt, or pity…?

“But you’re different,” He said louder, looking me straight in the eye, forcing me to look at his. “You have friends and your own never-ending enthusiasm which never held you back. I suppose I need to apologize as well.”

“It’s alright,” I replied with a shrug. “All that matters is that you realized your mistake. And come on, you can hang with us any the time! So long as you don’t annoy us to death.” I grinned.

“You don’t…Hate me?” He asked, hope twinkling in his eyes.

With a short pause, and after realizing it too, I replied boldly.

“No. I don’t hate you. I hated your actions. You’re a pretty cool guy, Ginger. I mean you entertain people well and you have this awesome charisma around you so, no, I don’t hate you at all.” I smiled. And did I just really give him a fucking nickname?

“I, uh…I hope _you_ don’t hate me though.” I added.

“No way-!” He stood up. “I mean,” He sat back down, “Well, I hate that you point out the negativity in people. I know you want them to change their “mishaps” into something positive but showering people with borderline insults is not really appealing now is it?”

I thought I was just being honest.

“Sorry, that’s something I need to work on, then.” I chuckled.

“Mm,” He nodded.

Awkward silence filled the room as we stared at each other. For some reason, our faces are slowly being pulled close to one another.

This burning feeling is so annoying.

“Help me…” I murmured near his mouth.

“Why?” He whispered.

“My whole body is burning…” I panted.

There was this deadly but attractive gleam in his eyes before he softly pressed his lips into mine.

I thought it was his solution to reduce this flame of emotions that surrounded me. Instead, the temperature rose into a whole new level.

But why am I still alive?

No, I’m not burning.

I’m being intoxicated.

I was so intoxicated that I didn’t realize that he pulled away.

His gorgeous emerald eyes widened as he scampered away to the very end of the side of the bed, leaning against the wall.

“I’m-I’m so, so sorry!” He stammered, “I didn’t know what came over me! I-!”

I cut his nonsense as I kissed him hard, pinning him down as I craved for more of his toxin. He moaned as he clawed my back, jerking his hips up as I pushed his with my own, sending my body delightful waves of pleasure.

Unfortunately, our session had to end when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly shoved down and covered him with his unnecessarily huge quilt, grabbing a pillow to hide this stupid human response to a courting process.

“Hi!” Lesley greeted. On her hand was a plate with cookies-I mean biscuits.

“Did he take it well?” She asked.

I proudly nodded. He took it well in more ways than one.

“That’s great!” She smiled sweetly, “Speaking of which, where’s Harley?” 

“Bathroom,” I replied as I willed myself not to pant.

“Oh I see,” She replied, setting the plate down a table. “Well, tell me if you need anything!” She left with a wink as she closed the door.

“I’m so fucking embarrassed right now…” I groaned as I covered my face with my hands.

Harley removed the pillow above his head and sat up. “I’m _more_ embarrassed than you.”

I chuckled, “Sorry. Got a little carried away there.” I smirked.

“A ‘little’.” He repeated, giving my bulge a light stroke of his hand.

“Ah-“ I slapped his hand away, “That’s cheating!”

He giggled.

_Damn. (Too many feelings to explain in one sentence, but mostly positive.)_

I cleared my throat. “So, uh, we’re cool now, right?”

“Definitely,” He grinned. “Although I’ll be needing you to sleep in the guest room.”

“Oh please,” I looked away. What does he take me for, a pervert?! “I wouldn’t go that far.”

“It seemed like you were.” He teased with a sly smirk.

I scoffed. “I-I-It’s your fault!” Damn it. Did I just stammer? “You’re wearing revealing clothing!”

He stood up, hands on his hips. “I wear what I what, whenever I want. I know I’m handsome but you need to control yourself Cycy~”

I pinned him down the bed again.

“Call me by that _fucking_ nickname again, I’m not gonna leave this room ‘till I _fuck_ your ass to oblivion, _got that?”_ I growled near his ear.

“Oh, I’m _so_ sorry.” He replied, rolling his eyes.

I huffed as I laid my head on his chest. The feeling of a nice, warm, simple spark of a flame remains in my heart as I felt his fingers stroke my hair, dozing me off to sleep.

Portal travel is exhausting, people.

 

“…Cyc?”

“Yeah, Ginger?”

“Our meeting was…Quite escalated don’t you think?” Harley commented as he continued stroking my hair.

I lazily looked up at him, then sighed.

“Admit it, this sexual tension of ours needed to be relived of.” I murmured, blushing.

“It wasn’t really ‘sexual’ when you weren’t human yet.” He smiled nervously.

I frowned. Hating to ask the inevitable.

“You...’d still love me when I return as a Cyclops, right?”

“I like you,” He replied, “But what’s the point of _loving_ some _thing_ when they don’t even know what love feels like?”

I kissed him softly before hugging him tight.

I don’t ever want to lose this feeling.

Especially when I just had it.

Maybe being human isn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is basically USUK and Billdip combined lmao)  
> Kudos/Comments appreciated! <3


End file.
